


we only live once

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: The very pleasant sight of his boyfriend bent over in front of the fridge greets Ranmaru when he goes to sit at the table. His robe isn't that short. The son of a bitch pulled it up on purpose.





	we only live once

Maybe he should've expected this, but Ranmaru didn't. When Reiji told him he'd have his birthday present waiting when he got home tonight, he figured it'd be something like the sweet, homemade guitar pick he'd given him last year; or maybe the over the top steak dinner he'd cooked the year before.

But no.

When Ranmaru steps in the door, he's greeted by Reiji in his bathrobe. By now, he knows that means one of two things. Reiji's up to something, or he's just out of the shower, and his hair isn't wet.

"Hey, birthday boy," Reiji smiles, throwing his arms around the taller man's shoulders. He has to stand on his toes to reach. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he asks, "How was your day?"

"Normal." Ranmaru returns the kiss, giving Reiji a hug before he shrugs him off to get his shoes off. "How was yours?"

Reiji fiddles with the belt of his robe, something mischievous behind his innocent little smile. "Normal," he mocks, turning to walk into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Just ate."

"That don't mean anything when it comes to you," Reiji teases.

The very pleasant sight of his boyfriend bent over in front of the fridge greets Ranmaru when he goes to sit at the table. His robe isn't that short. The son of a bitch pulled it up on purpose. "For once in my life, I ain't hungry," Ranmaru clarifies, smiling at Reiji's laugh.

He's almost thankful when he straightens up and closes the fridge, but at the same time, the view was nice. Ranmaru looks him over again, deciding to just ask.

"I'm guessin' you've got somethin' up your sleeve."

"And why do you say that?" Reiji asks, sitting down next to him, resting his chin in his hands.

"The flashing was a little out there," Ranmaru admits, happy with the blush that spreads across Reiji's face.

"Oh. That. Yeah!" He suddenly remembers, or pretends to. Reiji always makes everything so cheesy. "Your present!"

"My present?"

Reiji nods, hopping up to ruffle Ranmaru's hair. "You get comfy, and come to bed," he suggests, winking. Ranmaru fully expected it, but yet it still flusters him.

* * *

Ranmaru just about chokes when he comes into their room, after getting his makeup off and his hair down. Reiji looks up in time to notice, laughing at the look on his face.

"Like it?" He asks, even though he really doesn't have to. He knows. The dull green bathrobe is mostly open, showing off the deep red ensemble he'd found looking for dirty gift ideas. It was clearly women's, but it still fit. Ranmaru liked it either way.

He doesn't answer with anything but a nod. Reiji sits up before Ranmaru can get on the bed, sitting criss cross. He knows the robe falls open even more, and he sees Ranmaru's face turn red.

The brunette holds out his hands, tugging him closer when Ranmaru takes them, situating himself in front of Reiji on their bed. Reiji laughs again, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Don't be so shy," he teases, letting go of his hand to stroke his cheek. "You're the one who said you wanted to see me in this."

He had said that, hadn't he? He didn't expect Reiji to really do something with it, but the way the fabric hugs him makes Ranmaru very happy he did. Finally, his brain kicks on. "You look gorgeous."

Reiji gives him a heart aching smile, moving to sit in his lap. Ranmaru hugs his waist, bringing him closer as he kisses him again. Reiji's hands are warm and soft, cradling his face. If any part of Ran was tense, it isn't anymore.

"I thought you'd like it," Reiji mumbles against his cheek, before trailing gentle kisses down his neck.

Ranmaru combs his fingers through Reiji's hair, chuckling at the groan he tries to hide. Ranmaru twirls a curl around his finger, happy to make Reiji squirm so early on. He feels his hands fist into his shirt, breathing heavy the harder he tugs on his hair.

"You're kinky," Ranmaru teases, making Reiji whine.

"You're mean," he grumbles.

Ranmaru snickers, untangling his fingers to lift his chin up. Reiji steals a kiss as he slides the robe down his shoulders, only pulling away to let Ranmaru see the full outfit (or rather, what little of one it was).

The bralette is just small enough to fit mostly flat against his chest, lined with black lace. The panties are what catch Ranmaru's attention the most; the way they hug Reiji's pretty hips, the cute little ribbons holding the sides together; they barely hold him in, considering how little they were meant to cover in the first place, and the obvious bulge makes Ranmaru's own pants feel tight.

Reiji lifts his chin, and Ranmaru's face goes pink realizing his staring was that obvious. Reiji just grins, giving him a kiss, rougher than before.

They break apart to let Ranmaru shrug his shirt off, and he leans back on his hands to let Reiji pepper kisses across his chest and stomach, resting a hand on his head when he teases his nipples.

Reiji undoes his jeans, tugging them down an inch or two before he changes his mind. "Edge of the bed," he decides, getting off Ranmaru to let him move.

Reiji hops off the bed, turning around more than he needs to undoubtedly just to wiggle his ass in Ranmaru's face. Not that he minds. He hadn't seen the back of the panties yet, and they were high up on his hips, the crotch barely visible from between Reiji's ass. Cute. Ranmaru spanks it, earning a laugh.

Reiji goes back to getting Ran's jeans off when he kneels in front of him, taking his socks off with them. Ranmaru threads his fingers through his hair, sighing when he brushes his fingers over him through his boxers.

"You _really_ like it, huh?" Reiji teases, pressing a kiss right above his balls.

"Mm, yeah. You look gorgeous," Ranmaru repeats.

"As I've been told." He winks, pulling Ran's boxers down his hips.

Ranmaru sucks in a breath as Reiji drags his tongue up his cock, that stupid, goofy grin on his face the entire time. He used to be so shy about getting sucked off that he couldn't even look down, hiding his face however he could, biting his lip so hard it bled, just so he wouldn't make a sound.

He's come far from that now, so far it makes Reiji feel like the shy one. Reiji is the one who's flustered now, listening to Ranmaru pant and groan, holding his hips down so he can't buck into his mouth.

Briefly, Reiji recalls the time they'd tried edging. Ranmaru had shouted so loud, he was afraid the neighbors heard him yell Reiji's name when he came. The memory makes his face feel infinitely hotter, a hand slipping away from Ran's hip to palm himself. That night was a good night. They'd both been shaking by the end, and he closes his eyes, groaning around Ranmaru in a way that makes the other's hips jerk.

He tugs at his hair at the same time, only making it worse. Reiji has to lean back to catch his breath, panting just as bad as Ranmaru is. Ranmaru's so cute, faint smile on his face and flushed cheeks, hair hanging in his face. Reiji presses a kiss to the tip, before taking him back in, happy to hear the loud sigh when he teases the head. Ranmaru always likes that, when he presses his tongue against his slit, brushing his fingers over his balls.

Ranmaru's fingers curl in his hair, and he mumbles for Reiji to stop, or he'll come. Reiji doesn't quit right away, lets him suffer a little more, giving his hip one last kiss before he stands up. The way Ranmaru looks at him, those pretty gray eyes full of want and love, Reiji feels like he's the one getting a present.

Oh, his present. Reiji almost forgot his little gimmick, with the bows on the side of the panties. The whole reason he'd bought this set. He lets Ranmaru pull him closer by the hips, ruffling his hair when he kisses his stomach.

"You want your present?" Reiji teases, knowing full well how dumb Ranmaru must think this all is.

"I ain't already got it?" He asks. It's Reiji's turn to nearly choke. Ranmaru looks so pretty, looking up at him like this.

He shakes his head, twisting his hip in front of Ran's face. "Ya get three guesses what happens you undo that." Reiji laughs at his eye roll, watching him undo the ribbon as best he can. Ranmaru's fingers are thicker, and Reiji didn't think about that when he tied them. He fumbles with the other side, until they fall and he tries his best not to feel shy.

Ranmaru kisses his hips, tracing his fingers over his thigh. Reiji's hand stays on his hair, combing through it gently. It's so soft and silky, he wishes his own hair felt that nice. He isn't sure how he even manages to keep it that way, with all the bleaching and torment its had to have been through.

Reiji sighs when he kisses his tip, before remembering that it's not his night, it's Ranmaru's. "You don't have to," he insists.

Ranmaru cocks an eyebrow. "You don't want me to?"

"I mean, 'less you wanna..." Reiji curls a strand of hair around his finger. Ranmaru's good at this, really good, but it's...

"I wanna," he promises, giving him a sweet little smile before he goes to work.

Reiji bites his lip at first, closing his eyes and letting his fingers curl in Ranmaru's hair at their own accord. But he lets a groan slip out, and then two, until he's ready to come, and Ranmaru obviously is too, from the way he's moaning around him.

Just one more flick of his tongue, and Reiji feels his resolve snap in two. He pushes Ranmaru's head down without even thinking of it, and Ranmaru could resist all he wanted because Reiji isn't that strong, but he lets him. It's almost completely over, until Ranmaru comes, and his moan makes Reiji shiver.

Ranmaru wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, making Reiji chuckle. "That bad?"

"No. You're just messy," he reassures, scooting back on the bed to lean against the pillows. "You better not be done yet."

"Definitely not," Reiji promises, moving to sit himself in Ran's lap again. "I've been thinking about tonight since I got this."

"Yeah? Care to share?"

Reiji smiles a little, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Ranmaru's eyes are heavy lidded, almost sleepy, but Reiji knows better than to think he's tired after just one little orgasm. Ranmaru always lasts longer than _he_ does. He trails his kisses down his neck, pausing at his collarbone to mumble against him.

"'Course your reaction was cuter," he starts, giving the spot a gentle nip. "You're always cuter than anything I could ever think of."

His hand is back, combing through his hair, curling it around his fingers, trying to provoke those little noises out of Reiji. Of course he lets them go, because it feels good, and it makes Ranmaru flustered.

Reiji continues his kisses, leading them down his chest to drag his tongue over his nipple. "I've thought about every possible way you could take this off," he mumbles, glad to feel his other hand drift between them. "You like hearing that?"

"Yeah," Ranmaru admits, voice breathy. He's closed his eyes, letting his head lean back against the headboard.

"Good," Reiji nips at his abs, before kissing towards his thigh. "'Cause I thought, maybe you'd even just push the panties to the side. If you liked it a lot," he smiles against his skin. "I know you wanted 'em off though."

"You're prettier without them," Ranmaru opens his eyes to smile down at Reiji, giving him a wink that goes right through him. "The top might go, too."

Reiji raises an eyebrow, smiling. "Oh? You sound a little ambitious, there," he teases, giving his thigh a little nip, too. "You think you'll get it off?"

"It's my birthday. Ya gotta gimme what I want," he teases, resting his hand behind his neck when Reiji comes up for a kiss.

"And what do you want?" He asks, trailing his a hand down his side.

"I think," Ranmaru drags it out, dramatically, so much that Reiji chuckles. "I want you to..." he trails, cheeks flushing, before he finally says it, "Finger me."

"Just my fingers?" Reiji's surprised, because he never does ask for this. Not like he's opposed to it. But for a whole round?

Ranmaru nods. "We've never done that. 'Til I came, at least." The red spreads across his face as the second part, always so shy when he has to say these things.

Reiji kisses him again, mumbling against his lips about a third round. Ranmaru laughs, a nice, hearty laugh that makes Reiji's big, goofy grin return. He leans across him for the nightstand, snickering when Ranmaru gives his ass a playful spank again.

The first finger goes in easy, Ranmaru's hand finding Reiji's free one to hold. He smiles, bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. The bassist grins, lets out a groan — Reiji feels his face grow hot. He never can keep his cool when he looks at him like this.

A second makes its way in, and Reiji thinks his fingers likely aren't as good as Ranmaru's own; they're too slim and short. But the way he starts to grind his hips down disagrees, as he tugs Reiji closer by his hand.

He kisses along Ranmaru's chest, dragging his tongue over a nipple. It makes him squirm more, a sigh falling out alongside the moans. Reiji barely thinks to get himself off, because Ranmaru's sounds alone will no doubt do him in.

"_Mmm_," — an uncharacteristic gasp when Reiji begins a line of love bites down his stomach — "More," Ranmaru manages. The hand that had been clutching the sheets comes to rest in his lover's hair, tugging just to get him as hot as he is.

Reiji slips in a third finger in retaliation, smiling up at Ranmaru when he begins to pant. With his hair starting to stick to his forehead, framing his perfect, handsome face; eyes shut tight; trying to decide whether he wants to bite his lip or let it all out, Ranmaru looks nothing short of an angel.

He shifts back up, leaning on his free arm to support himself. "I love you," he says softly, half-assedly brushing his hair from his forehead to kiss it.

Ranmaru's eyes flutter open, and he holds back a string of grunts to give, what Reiji is convinced is, his sweetest smile. As if he could look anymore perfect.

"I love you too," he whispers, ruffling Reiji's hair as he leans in to kiss him.

He groans into his mouth when Reiji curls his fingers, getting rougher at the same time. Ranmaru's hand fists in his hair, and he feels Reiji's cock twitch against his stomach. Kinky bastard. It's so close to enough to bring him there, but as much as he loves them, Reiji's fingers won't cut it.

Ranmaru tugs at his hair, feeling more confident when Reiji sighs. "Need more," he mumbles, tracing his fingers down Reiji's back. "'M really fuckin' _close_."

"Tell me what you want, honey," Reiji says it so softly, Ranmaru's heart feels tight. He presses a kiss to his cheek, lips moving against the warm skin. "I'll give it to you."

He rocks his hips into his hand, feeling his fingers start to scissor gently. "That," Ranmaru breathes. His arm has found its way around Reiji's shoulders, holding onto them. "Keep doing _that_."

It only takes a second, and Ranmaru feels it coming over him. He groans, the mixed feelings of Reiji's fingers up his ass and his lips against his neck making his head feel even fuzzier. Reiji moves his arm, flicking his nipple playfully, and it does him in. Ranmaru presses their chests together, barely paying any mind to the way his voice cracks when he moans. Reiji grunts, the noise muffled by his neck, and Ranmaru feels him come.

_He really is a kinky bastard_, he thinks.

They stay there, close and warm, until Reiji finally wriggles free of his grip and sits up. He's slipped his fingers out already, leaning over to grab a tissue to clean Ranmaru's stomach and his hand off.

"You still thinkin' about that round three?" Ranmaru asks, running a hand through his hair. It's a gross now, bangs wet with sweat, but he catches the way Reiji eyes him when he does it.

Reiji gives him a little nod, and a smile. "Whatever the birthday boy wants," he teases.

**Author's Note:**

> uneventful but i wanted to post on his bday n i left this unfinished for like a week on accident
> 
> happy birthday u goddamn asshat. i love u
> 
> anywho couldnt be bothered to reread and edit half of this so sorry for any mistakes, i'll probably fix them later


End file.
